


For The First Time

by nhasablog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masseur Thorin, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is a professional masseur, but Bilbo has never let him give him a massage until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I post all of my tickle fics there, but I decided to post my favorite ones on here as well. I hope you enjoy!

Bilbo had chosen the wrong profession.

Yes, he was usually calm and loved sitting down and working in peace, but an office job clashed completely with the side of him that longed for adventure. It also completely ruined his back.

He was walking home as per usual. He always found that his daily walk from work straightened out his back after a long day of hunching over a computer, but it didn’t seem to be doing the trick today. His whole body was aching, and it was putting him in a very foul mood. He entered his house with a grumble at his tongue.

Thorin, his boyfriend, was already home and rummaging around in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Bilbo all but kicked off his shoes, shrugged off his jacket and let it fall to the floor, and left his bag at the door. He stomped into the kitchen, being engulfed in lovely scents as he entered.

“Hey,” Thorin greeted him when he saw him, grinning hugely at him. “How was your day?”

Bilbo sighed, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before leaning into him, hiding his face in his shirt. “Long…and tiring.”

Thorin immediately let go of the wooden spoon he’d been holding and placed his hands on Bilbo’s back, embracing him. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It wasn’t that bad, just…”

“Just?”

Bilbo sighed again. “My back is killing me.”

He hated telling Thorin that, because Thorin worked as a professional masseur. Whenever it got brought up, people always told him that he was a lucky man, but Bilbo didn’t see it that way. Yes, he was a lucky man to call Thorin his own, but he’d never actually gotten a massage from him, because Bilbo knew how awful it was to bring your work home with you, and he didn’t want to do that to Thorin. He spent his days kneading knots out of people’s backs. He didn’t need to do the same at home.

But he really was in pain right now, and even if he didn’t want Thorin to help him with it, he at least wanted to complain about it.

Thorin instantly leaned back a bit, trying to look at him. “Oh? I can-”

“No.”

“What?”

“You don’t have to fix it.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Bilbo.”

“Thorin.”

Thorin gave a frustrated huff. “I can help you. Why do you always insist that I shouldn’t?”

“Because you spend several days a week massaging people. I don’t want you to-”

“But you’re not just anybody, are you?” Thorin said, pressing his mouth against Bilbo’s hair. “It doesn’t matter if I spend hours massaging people. I would spend the double amount massaging you.”

Bilbo felt his ears heat up. “But-”

“And it actually saddens me that you never let me try.”

Bilbo’s heart sunk. “W-wait, you actually want to?”

“Of course I do. You think I became a masseur without liking what I do?”

“Well,” Bilbo mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “If you insist.”

Thorin let go of him completely, taking a step back and grinning hugely at him. “Really?”

“I guess…”

“I’m going to make you feel brand new!”

And that was how Bilbo found himself lying on his tummy on the couch, stiff and in pain, and oh so very excited. He’d insisted on no oils or tools, just Thorin’s two bare hands. Thorin kneeled over him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and making him shiver.

“Ready?”

Bilbo inhaled. “As ready as I can be. Wait, why did you ask me that? Is this going to hurt?”

“It depends on how much you’re hurting right now, but it’s a good pain.”

“How reassuring.”

“Hush and let me fix you.”

“Yes, sir.”

Thorin plonked himself down on Bilbo’s butt - which made him giggle giddily, earning him a snort - and placed his hands on his lower back, pressing down gently, causing Bilbo to moan shamelessly.

“That feels so good,” he choked out.

“Told you.”

Thorin kept kneading all the tension out of him for about fifteen minutes, before he stopped, and Bilbo gave a low whine.

Thorin chuckled. “I think it’s time that I ease up a bit. Would you mind taking off your shirt? Lots of people have told me this is their favorite part.”

Bilbo did as he was told, plopping down underneath him again excitedly. But what Thorin did caught him completely off guard.

Thorin’s fingertips started running gently up and down his back, and it caused Bilbo to tense up rather then relax. Thorin noticed.

“Don’t you like it?” He sounded confused.

“I do, it’s just…”

“Yes?”

“It’s quite ticklish.”

Thorin made an understanding noise. “Well, you’re gonna have to take it like a man, then.”

“Wait, what- Thohohorin!”

Thorin tickled him for real this time, scratching lightly along his sides and lower back, occasionally scribbling over what part he could reach of his ribs. Bilbo was soon in hysterics.

“Not fahahahair!”

“All is fair in love and war.”

“Stohohop it!”

Thorin knew about Bilbo’s ticklishness, of course. They’d been dating for years, and he never missed an opportunity to turn his smaller boyfriend into an incoherent, giggly mess. That sod.

“Nohoho!”

“But laughter will ease up the last of your kinks!”

“Liahahar!”

“How dare you accuse me of that? Take it back.” Thorin reached up to flutter his fingers against Bilbo’s neck. “Take it back now.”

“Okahahay I’m sohohorry! I tahahake it bahahack!”

“Good boy. Now, I’m thinking I should turn you over and give your tummy some attention.”

“Nohoho plehehease anything but thahahat!”

“Oh, all right, then. The back of your thighs and knees it is.”

Bilbo kicked desperately as Thorin scribbled over his legs, probably wearing that stupidly smug smirk. Why did Bilbo love him again?

A sudden loud ringing echoed around the house, making them jump in surprise and press their hands to their ears, confused.

“What the hell?” Bilbo exclaimed, his residual giggles having been caught in his throat. “Thorin, is that the fire alarm?”

“I think so,” Thorin yelled back.

“Did you turn the oven off?”

“Fuck.”

Letting Thorin give him a massage was evidently a bad idea, but boy did Bilbo feel like a kid again when he went to work the next day.


End file.
